Snow Fallen
by Alasiel
Summary: Claire Posey has always pushed people away, until finally, someone pushes back.... one shot. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short one shot of Quil and Claire i thought would be cute. its ALL HUMAN. i havent published the beginning. read this and if you want to know the whole story, REVIEW. Thanks!**

* * *

**  
**

I picked up Terry at his house around 8:30. He jumped gleefully in the car, "C'mon lets go! We don't want to miss Matt and Bryan!" He said, motioning for me to step on it. I mindlessly did so and began to drive whilst he began to chatter endlessly about the new cheats he found for Guitar Hero and how epic this night was going be. I wasn't listening to him at all, I just nodded my head and gave him the occasional, uh huh. I couldn't stop thinking about what Quil said Last night. _I love you, and I want to be with you always. _I had managed to skillfully avoid him to day, but tonight I have no choice but to see him. Terry will no doubt drag me up to talk to them after they perform their piece for the contest. As we neared closer and closer to the club, my heart dropped lower and lower into my stomach, beating faster and faster, I have never been this nervous before in my life.

I parked just across from the club and looked out my window, the line in front of the club curled around the side of the building. Terry started to freak wondering if we will get in time to see them. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief, karma was on my side tonight! We walked past the bouncer towards the back of the line.

"MISS POSEY!" I heard my name called out. Terry and I turned to see the bouncer gesturing to us, "Your on the list." Right at that moment my heart dropped right into my stomach, my knees began to shake a bit.

"ALRIGHT!" Terry said with a punch in the air, "Isn't that great, I wonder who got us on?"

"yeah I wonder too." I said with a mental picture of Quil forming in my mind.

The place was crowded. I don't know how, but we somehow managed two barstools at the bar, only 15 feet from the stage. The band currently on were finishing China Grove by the Doobie Brothers. They had the volume turned up at maximum. Every time someone missed a note, everyone cringed.

The band soon finished off and got off the stage as quickly as possible. Terry leaned over and said, "Here they come!" and true enough, Will and Bryan hopped on stage and began setting up. Quil came on after them and went up to the microphone.

"Hey," his voice echoed in the room, "We're going to be playing-" and he stopped talking. All this time I had been looking down at my hands in my lap, when I looked up, I met Quil's eyes. He'd found me.

After staring at me for what seemed like an eternity, he turned and said something to the boys, they nodded and got ready.

"Hi, we will be doing a special song for someone tonight." He glanced at me while saying it. And at that very moment, my heart stopped. Not because of his looking at me, but because at that moment, Bryan played the opening chords to the most notorious rock n roll songs of all time, Layla. And within the first seven chords of that song, I lost any upper hand I had over Quil.

I stared at him intently, never taking my eyes off of him, and he watched me as well. How dare he play that song! That song filled with so much subliminal meaning that only us two could possibly understand at that moment. I wasn't amazed anymore, now I was pissed.

As soon as the song finished, I jumped off the stool and made my way faster to the door then I did coming from it. "NO WAIT!" I heard Quil shout into the microphone, but I was already at the door. I didn't turn when Terry called out for me. As soon as I was free from the crowded, I sprinted to the car and sped off to somewhere, anywhere but there. I needed to be alone.

I found myself at my house, dark and empty. At least I wouldn't have to explain why I was home early to mom. I walked through the door to the sound of the phone ringing. I didn't have to look at the caller ID to figure out that it was either Quil or Terry calling. I went upstairs and closed my door. I wanted to just crawl into a hole and hibernate like a bear. Since I did not wish to leave the confines of my room, I did the second best thing.

I put on some boxers and Pink Floyd T shirt and crawled under the covers of my bead. i shut my eyes and began to slowly relax my body. I was just beginning to relax my legs when the phone began to ring beside me. I reached out and unplugged the chord to shut it off, but then my cell phone started to ring. So I shut that off as well. Then the phone down stairs. Frustrated, I threw off the covers and stomped to my backpack. I dug out my ipod and crawled back under the comforter. I put on the only playlist I had not nor ever thought I would listen too, Depression.

I stayed in bed for three days. I put a new sign on my door, IM SICK, LEAVE ME BE PLEASE. Thanks to Mom's paranoia about getting sick before the benefit, the only times I heard from her when she knocked on my door, asked me how I was doing, and left some food. The only times I left my bed was to go to the bathroom. And luckily that was connected to my bedroom. Terry called me three times, once a day. He left his messages with mom. Someone was calling but hanging up before mom could get to the phone every hour, it was beginning to drive her nuts.

"FOR GODSAKE! GET THE RIGHT NUMBER!" I heard her yell, obviously she wasn't aware of what had happened yet. She had no clue who was calling, but I did.

I got up on the morning of the third day. In the back of my mind during those days I new that this moment would come, the time I would have to face the music. I was going to see Quil at regional finals. He wasn't performing, but he new that I was.

I got down stairs just as mom was finishing her breakfast. "Feeling any better doll?" she said without looking up from the paper.

"Yeah just a bit of a cold is all, I should be able to compete." The little voice in my head was screaming at me, PRETEND YOUR STILL SICK! But I would let down all of drama if I did not.

I arrived at the auditorium ten minutes late. I dashed in and stood in the door way looking for the guys.

"CLAIRE!!!" I turned to see Ms. Brown dashing up to me, "THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" she gave me a huge hug that threw me off completely. She dragged me by the hand over to where the rest of the group was sitting. I sat down just as Mr. Krupner and Summer bounced onstage with microphones.

"Attention everyone!" Mr. Krupner said into his mike. He waited until everyone grew silent. "Thankyou, Welcome back to the finals round of solo singing for drama regionals. Yesterday Summer here,"

"THAT'S ME!" Summer said with a little wave, as if Mr. Krupner's gesture had not already indicated who she was.

"Yesterday, Summer went first an scored nine on her rendition of I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston. Therefore, she has won the right to choose the next person and the song that they will sing."

"Thank you Mr. Krupner." Summer said with a flip of her hair, "Well kids, it was hard to choose a specific person and a song for them to sing, but I pervailed!"

"It's prevail you dumb stick of skin and botox." Kenny murmered under his breath, and sent all of us in wild fits of giggles.

"I believe that I have found a person and the perfect song match for them, Claire Posey will sing Listen To Your Heart by DHT!"

The room was completely silent. "I am going to kill her!" Alex started to get up. But Ms. Brown shoved her back into her chair.

"That's enough Alex!" She looked over at me, "Remy, you don't have to do this, you can forfeit this." I could see the look of desperation in her eyes.

"That's okay, I'll do it." I could see the look of worried relief in her eyes. I got up from the chair slowly, then I made my way to the stage. All eyes were on me. everyone knew what my story.

When I got on stage I passed Summer, who had a sadistic smile on her face. She mouthed good luck to me with a cruel look in her eyes. I walked up to the microphone, it seemed to be so far away from the side of the stage. When I finally made it, the lights dimmed down and a spotlight shown on me. The piano began, sounding out the chords I only knew all too well.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

I began the song that nearly drove me to insanity two years ago. My heart pounded against my chest, it was a wonder no one could see it trying to pop out of my chest like an alien. At that moment, I heard a door open. I couldn't see much due to the spot light. But from what I could tell, someone who was very tall, with longish brown hair, and lean muscles had come in through the back door of the auditorium. Quil was now leaning against the wall watching me. Instead of panicking about seeing him, I felt relief. It washed through my body and filled me with a sensation from head to toe that not even the best of writers could describe. I looked straight into his eyes, I didn't blink, not for a second. Then came the chorus.

_Listen to your Heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_By this time I put more force and soul into this song than any other I had ever sang._

_I don't know where your going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_before_

I had reached the last line of the song. I looked at him and sang the last line,

_You tell him goodbye_

As soon as the piano struck the last key, the crowd erupted. Everyone was clapping and cheering. But I didn't hear them. I could only see Quil. I realized what I was doing, I was shaking. I started to breath heavily, there was pressure on my chest. I looked up at Quil and saw him start to get up and move toward me, he knew what was about to happen. But before anyone could stop me, I ran.

I ran off the stage and out through the side door like a bat out of hell. I shot past Mr. Krupner, who tried to tell me something, and I shot past Summer, who was smiling at what she had done, like a cat who had just ate the pet parrot.

I dashed out of the building and into the parking lot. I dodged in between the parked cars until I made it to mine. I jumped in and shuffled thorugh my bag, searching desperately for the keys, the tears were coming and not even the army could stop them. I finally fished out my keys and jammed them into the starter. I whipped into reverse and began to swing out of the spot. Then, at the last moment, Quil stepped out into my car's pathway. I came to a screeching halt and glared at him in the mirror.

"Claire, get out of the car." He said slowly and causiously.

"Quil, move." The tears were rivers now and my voice was shaky.

"Not until you talked to me." His voice was filled determination and I could see from his eyes that he was ready to put up a fight.

"Move it Quil."

"No"

"GOD DAMMIT MOVE!"

"Talk to me first."

My tears had stopped, not only was I embarrassed, but I was pissed off. I turned the car out and shoved my door open. I slammed it shut and stood there.

"Fine, you want to talk? Lets talk about how you humiliated me at the club last night."

"That's…"

"or how you put me in the most awkward position imaginable of having to decide between you and Terry."

"Clai…

"How could you do this to me? Why?" the tears were back and on full force now. "I'm your best friend! If you "love me" so much then how could you make me choose. You know I hate having to be the decision maker. I hate choosing, especially if it means hurting someone!"

"Claire, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to fall in love with you, but that's just how life words. I cant control my emotions anymore than the next person. I'm sorry for being a fucking human being!"

"I love you both!"

"You don't love Terry." He said, looking at me with a serious expression.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't"

"YES I FUCKING DO!" I screamed at him, he took a step toward me, "Don't you fucking dare tell me what I feel!"

"Claire," He said, stepping towards me again.

"Prove it." I said, "Prove to me that I don't love him."

He stood there and said nothing

"Come on Einstien!" I screamed, " PROVE IT!"

At that moment, Quil grabbed my arm.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed

"No." and he pulled me to his chest and locked his arms around me so that I could not escape.

"Let me go!" I struggled but he had a death lock on.

"The reason I know you don't love him," He spoke into my ear, "is because when you look at him, I see only friendship and tolerance. But when you look at me, there is a softness in your eyes and affection. You skipped out of going to prom to come see me when I only had to get my wisdom teeth pulled. When you see me, your heart speed up faster and faster. I know this because the exact same thing happens to me."

At this point I was too exhausted to struggled, and I was entranced by his words. He then loosened his grip and allowed me to look up at him.

"I love you," he said, "and you love me too."

He then released me. I looked down and stared at my arms. I turned around and got in my car, and I drove.

This time I didn't drive home. In fact I did, but I just drove past it, like any other person that is heading somehwhere. I went straight. I kept going straight unless I had to make a turn. I drove around for hours on the edge of town. I eventually came across a road that went into the woods, I took it. I came up to a little place where I decided to stop. I wasn't really thinking at this time. I was almost in a trance, nothing around me made it all the way into my brain. I stumbled through the woods for what felt like an eternity. I finally tripped over a stray log that was on the ground. I didn't get back up, I just laid there.

I don't know how long I laid there, could have been hours, days, weeks… I don't know. The dark began to enclose around me. This was all too familiar, and not it a good way.

I heard my name, it was far away. I was swimming through the same pool of black that I swam through 3 years ago. I kept hearing my name, along with various other things. There were beeps and clicks and murmurs. All so close, but very far away.

I swam through the blackness for what felt like an eternity. One would think that I was thinking of Terry the whole time, or my family, what this could be doing to everyone. But no, I only thought of Quil. I wanted to see his face just once. Just once, and that would last me forever. Quil. Quil. Quil. Quil.

"QUIL!" I was suddenly wide awake and screaming his name. Mom was on the chair beside me and suddenly jumped from her chair and dashed to my side.

"Honey are you okay?" she asked

"Where is Quil?" I asked.

"Who's-"

"Quil Ateara!! Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"ARGH!" I tried through off my covers and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I realized at that moment that I was in a backless hospital gown. I looked down at my hands and arms, there was an IV stuck in my right. I felt something tugging at my forehead. I reached up with my hand and felt wires. I whipped my head around and saw the wires were connected to a beeping machine that was obviously monitoring my brain waves.

"What the-"

"You were in a coma honey." Mom cut in, obviously from the look on my face she knew that she needed to tell me what was going on.

"What?"

"I got a call on Saturday evening from Alex, asking if you were okay, but you hadn't come home. I called the police and started to look everywhere for you. At 5:30 in the morning, The hospital called saying that a young man found you unconscious in the woods. You hit your head somehow and blacked out. You've been out of it for three days."

I started to cry, "There was black all around."

Mom looked up from her hands. "Honey did you-?"

I nodded as the tears began to roll down my cheeks, "It began Wednesday."

"That's why you were in bed, you weren't physically sick." I shook my head. My throat closed and my shoulders began to shake. Mom wrapped her arms around me and laid me down beside her. She rocked me back and forth and sang Pretty Saro until I fell asleep, this time without any darkness.

I was in the hospital for three days. Everyday Mom would watch the tv in my room next to me with something to do with her hands. I could not concentrate. I kept thinking about Quil. Wondering where he was and why hadn't he tried to visit me. There were many times where I tried to ask my mom, but I didn't want to have to explain what had happened.

I got out on a Thursday, A gust of freezing cold wind nearly knocked me over when I walked out of the hospital towards the car.

"There is a great chance of snow!" Mom yelled over the wind while she unlocked the car.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked when I settled into the front seat.

"Just a hunch." She said while backing out of the spot. I looked at her with a knowing look, "You've been watching the weather channel, haven't you?"

"I'M SORRY! But that Donny Showlynn is so cute!"

"Well now I know it wont snow!" I said throwing my hands in the air. Mom allowed me to pick and choose the music for the ride home. Then, Just as I was switching the CD's out, hell froze over. Flakes began to fly by my window and gather at the bottom of the wind shield.

"Hmm Maybe it will snow after all." I could hear the smile in moms voice as she switched the CD I had just put in for Carly Simon. All I could do was stare out of my window in my mouth wide open.

Mom and I arrived at home just when the flakes started to really grow. I always loved snow fall. I could spend hours just watching it. I loved how it can fall so fast and so hard, but never make a single sound. I dashed through the front door to grab my jacket and gloves while mom brought in the bags. I was grabbing my gloves when I saw there was a letter on the table, with my name written on it. I got closer and saw the extremely familiar hand writing style that was written by a very familiar hand that I knew. I opened it and found a letter inside.

_**Claire,**_

_**I don't even know how to start this letter, but I guess I'll just wing it. I won't dawdle along with simple pleasantries, but instead just dive in and say what I have to say. I am so sorry I put you in that position. I would never have done so if I knew what it would do to you. If I had known that it would have hurt you so much, I would never have told you anything.**_

_**If you don't ever want to talk to me again, rip up this letter right now and I will leave you alone. If you do in fact still like me, even as a friend. I will wait at our bridge until 1:00. I will understand if you don't show up.**_

_**Always there,**_

_**Quil**_

I read the letter over three times. Each time my heart seemed to jump one foot farther from my chest. I hadn't been able to figure out why it did, until that moment. I realized something at that exact moment. I looked at the clock above the piano, it was 12: 30, I grabbed my coat and gloves and sprinted out the door, past my mother, and up the drive way.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" I yelled over my shoulder to mom.

I ran faster than I had in my life. The wind licked at my exposed face, stinging it. I reached the elementary school and checked my watch, 12:40. I took a short cut by dashing across the playground and over the metal fence at the other end. I eventually got myself to the junior high school and stopped to catch my breath. While I wheezed and gasped, I checked my watch, I had fifteen minutes. I tried to figure out which entrance to the crash would make it faster. I finally cut across the baseball field, through the tennis court. I jogged along the fence until I found the hole in the fence. The woods had a fine coat of snow dusted perfectly over everything. I ran along the path, I knew it better than the back of my hand. I was doing well until I came to the fork. I have never been able to figure out which way to go, and I couldn't remember now.

I looked at my watch and my heart stopped, it was 1:02. Finally, without any other idea of what else I could do, I screamed his name, "QUIL!!!!!!!"

I waited, holding my breath and not daring to let go or make a sound.

"CLAIRE!?" I heard toward my left. I smiled and dashed down the left path.

"QUIL!" I yelled

"CLAIRE!"

I finally came upon the bridge and stood in the middle of it, "Quil!?" I yelped. I couldn't see him, "QU-" I started to yell, but stopped.

I looked up to the top of the hill and saw Quil run down it. He stopped at the end of the bridge, he was breathing heavily, but he didn't take his eyes off of mine. I stared back.

I eventually found my voice, "I Love you." I whispered. After what seemed like forever, He took two strides towards me, and found my lips. I don't know how long we stood in the falling snow kissing, but I could have cared less. I would have paid all the money in the world to stay there. He then picked me up and swung me around. I buried my face in his neck and began to laugh.

He then tripped on a plank and fell forwards on top of me. He looked at me and kissed me, "Say it again." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said. We both smiled and kissed again. I don't think that anyone in the world could have been happier than we were then.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoy the story! I'm not sure if I'll publish the entire story yet. If the reviews are good, then ill start something. If not, then I hoped you enjoyed Snow Fallen!**

**-Alasiel**


	2. The story

Hey readers! Thank you for reading this story, it was nice that so many read it. I did not get any reviews. I'm going to post chapter 1 hopefully by tomorrow. If i do not get reviews for either post, I will not be continuing this story. So if you do like it and honestly want to read more, please TELL ME. If necessary you may email me at .

Thank you,

Alasiel


	3. WOOT

I have posted chapter one of quil and claire's story. This is very different from all the others. Its all human and its going to be a bit disconnected from the actual twilight books. The story is going to be under the new title of Voices That Want to be Heard. I hope you enjoy. I'm having so much fun writing it, its my first story!!


End file.
